A boost mode controller circuit includes a transistor coupled in series with an inductor and a capacitor coupled to the inductor through a diode. The output voltage of the circuit is the voltage on the capacitor. When the boost mode controller starts up, its output is at zero volts and thus the controller's feedback system will assume that more energy is required from the power supply and will thus turn on the transistor. This in turn causes a build up of current in the inductor. This in itself will not cause the output voltage to rise, as the inductor's energy is only transferred to the capacitor when the transistor is turned off. The consequence of this is that the current continues to build up in the inductor until something breaks.